MECH-Link
MECH-Link is a wrist communicators which are used by the MECH-X4 Team. History The MECH-Link was created by Harris so they could communicate with each other while Harris was at Harper Futuristics. It was going to be used to get Leo back, but was later used for different kind of things. Uses Former Form * Hologram Communicator - The MECH-Link has a hologram communicator which could be used to call each other and they could be visible on the middle of the X. * Force Field - The MECH-Link is capable of creating force fields to protect the user. * Invisibility - MECH-Link can turn the user invisible so the other people don't see the user coming. * Shapeshifting - MECH-Link can turn the user into somebody else. Upgraded Form * Hologram Communicator - The Upgraded MECH-Link is able for someone to communicate with whoever has a MECH-Link. It can show a hologram version of the user that's calling/or the user who called and a normal wrist communicator vision. * Control Tech - Upgraded MECH-Link is capable of controlling tech from a distance. Also, it could control tech without technopathy. * Scanning Information - Upgraded MECH-Link is able to scan information for the user like when Harris checked the infected student to see if the Primorphous Gel is still inside the student. * Ooze Antidote - The Upgraded MECH-Link is able to shoot darts which de-transforms the enemy (if they are mixed with monster DNA) to a human. * Holographic Location - It is able to show a holographic location for the user. * Laser - The Upgraded MECH-Link can release a blue light a laser. * Shooting - The Upgraded Form allows the MECH-Link to shoot trackers, pins etc. * Invisibility - Upgraded MECH-Link can turn the user invisible so the other people don't see the user coming. * Torch - Mech-Link is capable of releasing light and the X on the middle to glow. Moments Season 1 Let's Get Leo! * Harris used the MECH-Link to disappear from Spyder. * Mark used his MECH-Link to communicate with Harris because he needed help fixing Mech-X4 * Leo used Spyder's MECH-Link to get back from the base to Mech-X4. Let's Dig Deep! * Ryan called Leo and Leo reminded him he could get brain damage if he took too long. * Harris was practicing being Seth using the MECH-Link in order for their plan to work * At Harper Futuristics, Harris used the MECH-Link to transform into Seth to trick Jessica. * When Harris needed to go help Mark, Spyder transform into Seth. Let's End This! Part One * Mark and Harris used Mark's MECH-Link to turn them invisible so they could get Grace back. * Leo called Ryan to make sure if anything happened. Let's End This! Part Two * Ryan called the rest of the team to the control room. * The MECH-X4 team talked to each other whilst doing the plan. ** Spyder called Harris to see if he powered up the Bounce Belt. ** Mark said to the others he's on his way. ** Mark called Ryan to say that Seth is on the move. Season 2 Versus The Deep * Ryan, Mark, and Spyder used the Mech-Link to turn invisible. Versus The Outbreak * Harris used the MECH-Link to control the small Gravity Pucks. * Ryan tried to communicate with Mark, Harris or Spyder, but it didn't work. * Harris used the MECH-Link to scan if the student was still infected with ooze. Versus Harper's Ghost * Harris shot Principal Grey's monster form which turned her back to a human using the MECH-Link. * Ryan checked if it was the right place Seth was in. * Ryan used it to laser the head lock Seth was in. Versus The Mountain * Harris checked if Ryan was OK when he was in the mountain. * Harris told Ryan that the mountain was collapsing. Versus The Tech Army * Mark called Ryan to tell him that Grace wanted them. * Harris and Spyder were messing around shooting each other. * Harris scanned what Traeger and Grey were up to. Versus Traeger * Harris scanned the location of where Traeger was in. * Mark scanned to see if the military guards will live. * Mark told the team that he was on his way. * Harris asked the other Mech-X4 team to show Veracity the robot. Versus Velocity and Veracity * Mark told Ryan he couldn't get through because there was a fire. * Spyder told Veracity that there is a fire in the vents but it will take longer to get to her. * Ryan told Spyder that he could feel the fire is getting lesser. * Spyder told Veracity that there were more fires. Versus The Wolves at the Door * Harris and Mark used the torch feature to see in the upper section of the robot where Ryan was. * Spyder and Veracity used the torch feature to see in the lower section of the robot where Ryan was. * Veracity used Spyder's Mech-Link to make an eerie sound for the wolves. Versus The Thirty * Leo contacted Ryan to tell him that he was with Ryan's biological parents. * Ryan couldn't get a signal on his Mech-Link. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Let's Get Leo! * Let's Dig Deep! * Let's End This! Part One * Let's End This! Part Two Season 2 * Versus The Deep * Versus The Outbreak * Versus Harper's Ghost * Versus The Mountain * Versus The Tech Army * Versus Velocity and Veracity * Versus The Wolves at the Door * Versus The Thirty Trivia * The MECH-Link has one of the same uses (force field) as the Bounce Belt. The only difference is that the Bounce Belt bounces back whilst the MECH-Link just shields attacks. * The MECH-Link got upgraded in Unlocking the MECH because Seth was monitoring them with it. ** The MECH-Link's upgrade was seen in Season 2 as well. Category:Inventions Category:Machinery